


demon lover

by boyslightup



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In this house we say fuck Zhan Tiri, Please give Cassandra a hug, Set after a Tale of Two Sisters, We also say fuck Gothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslightup/pseuds/boyslightup
Summary: Cassandra is torn between her destiny and dedication to Rapunzel. During a breakdown, she makes a reckless decision.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	demon lover

**Author's Note:**

> warning for implied suicide!! please stay safe and don't read if that'll upset you <3

The image of Gothel from the handheld mirror haunted Cassandra. Through each waking moment she mourned the life she should have lived. Her inner child cried out for her loving mother who abandoned her for Rapunzel. She wished she had never gone to the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrows. None of this would have happened if she hadn't entered that door.

It grew difficult to cope with the raging storm of cluttered emotion. The only person she had to talk to was Zhan Tiri, and every word that came out of her mouth was about her destiny. Moonstone this, destruction that. As much as it fuelled her, Cassandra began to grow tired. Her whirlwind of thoughts exhausted her.

The more Cassandra thought about Gothel, the more she thought about Rapunzel. Each time they had met since Cassandra’s betrayal, Rapunzel had begged her to come back home. To the castle. To where she would wait in the wings until her inevitable deathbed. 

Cassandra couldn’t admit it to Zhan Tiri, but guilt was creeping into the outer layers of her conscience. To fulfil her destiny, she had to destroy Rapunzel. Rip the sundrop’s power and the life out of her. She had toyed with Rapunzel’s life, but so far she hadn’t truly intended to kill her.

Now? Cassandra looked beyond it. Memories of the happy times with Rapunzel drowned out Gothel. The way she watched Rapunzel chase through the gardens with the wind in her hair. The smile she had on her face when making jokes that didn’t quite hit. The very way it felt to be near her. She felt ashamed to say she missed and loved her. Regret for the way she had treated her ached.

A knot tied in Cassandra’s stomach. She tried to steer her mind back to everything Zhan Tiri told her, but she couldn’t. This wasn’t her destiny. She didn’t want it anymore, but she had to go through with it. There was no way to undo everything she had done.

How would Rapunzel feel if Cassandra returned and asked for forgiveness? The more she tried pushing it away the more vivid it became. Rapunzel had told her she’d accept her, but after all this, would she really take it back? Would Rapunzel stop caring about her? Had she already stopped caring?

Cassandra was lost. She hadn't a clue in her mind or heart about what to do. It felt too much, too loud. Her body was on fire and she choked on an unwanted scream. How was she supposed to cope with this? For a brief moment she wished Zhan Tiri would appear and set her on the right path again. 

Too late. For a moment, one clear image stood out in her mind. Gothel crying out and tumbling out of Rapunzel’s tower to her demise. Cassandra wandered to the gaping hole in the wall of her stronghold. Beneath there was a bed of black rocks glinting in the sunlight, each of them jutting out of the ground and pointing towards the sky. 

She stepped off the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> this was lowkey inspired by the song "demon lover" by marc almond which i think really suits very dark moonstone!cass if you wanna give it a listen! (here's a link to a youtube version: https://youtu.be/M9lW8eq3CTs)
> 
> anyway, thank you for making it this far! i've never written tangled fic before, so of course i jumped right into something sad. oh well! it was fun(ish) to write.


End file.
